


Daddy please~

by PrettyParker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Diapers, Little Peter, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Trans Peter Parker, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyParker/pseuds/PrettyParker
Summary: Peter awoke, needy for his daddy but he's no where to be found.(DISCLAIMER: Peter is a little but he isn't in little space during anything sexual)NOT FINISHED DIDN'T FINISH A SINGLE CHAPTER DON'T READ POSTING THIS JUST SO I DON'T LOSE THE WORK
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Daddy please~

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EVEN CLOSE TO FINISHED. DIDN'T COMPLETE ONE CHAPTER. I'M SO LAZY.<
> 
> This is my first fic so sorry if it's bad. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (Also Peter is not little until the aftercare.)

Peter awoke, needy for his daddy but he couldn't find him anywhere. Peter peered over at his Spider-Man clock and saw it was only nine o'clock. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs (no matter how many times his daddy told him not to) he was needy for his daddy and his little boycunt was soaking wet.

He saw a note on the front door it read, "baby today daddy had a really important job that had to be done this morning. I'll be back around eleven o'clock, love daddy."

"nnh~", he was dripping wet and his daddy wasn't there to help him. Peter knew he wasn't supposed to touch himself without his Daddy's permission but he was willing to get in trouble, it had been a while since he got a good spanking.

Peter ran upstairs into his room and found his favorite hulk stuffie, his iron man blankie and his 'baby boy' paci. He skipped into his Daddy's room and plopped down on his Daddy's bed.

Peter stripped down until he was only in his nappy, pacifier in mouth, stuffie in hand. He started rutting his little cocklet into his hulk stuffie through his nappy but there wasn't enough friction, so shoved his nappy off. "Hah please~, need more" Peter was always loud in bed. Soon enough he came from rutting his cock onto his stuffie. It wasn't enough, even after he came he still needed more. But before a horny boy he was a good boy so he brought his hulk stuffie up to his face and licked off all his juices. His daddy always told him to clean up after himself.

Peter's post orgasm clarity kicked in even if he was still incredibly horny and he realized that he was super thirsty. Peter was always a smart boy so he found a way to satisfy his needs. He grabbed his Daddy's back massager which vibrated pretty intensely and his favorite pair of tight red panties. Peter then slipped them on and made the back massager vibrate right on his clit, moaning from over sensitivity constantly.

He slowly but surely made his way downstairs and grabbed a sippy cup from the fridge, filled with apple juice. He took a big sip of his juice before going to watch cartoons on the couch. The moment he sat down on the couch he came, screaming in pure pleasure. "Ah no no stap ahh", he could barely think with the vibrations of the back massager right on his dick after he came. Peter then came a third time scrambling to turn off the vibrations before the over sensitivity killed him.


End file.
